Leaving and Never Coming Back
by hinata2233
Summary: Hinata has finally left the foreboding Hyuuga clan and is thinking about leaving the village. What will she decide? Will she stay or will she leave? What will happen? Read to find out:
1. Chapter 1

Leaving, and Never Coming Back

As of today I'm free from the binding clutches of the Hyuuga Clan. They finally got bored of of me I guess, but that doesn't matter now because I'm happier than I've ever been in my whole life. I've decided on getting an apartment on the outskirts of town.

Because I've been thinking about it for a while now, just up and leaving Konoha, not for a mission, and not with anyones permission.

I love Konoha, I really do, but I, I just want to see other places, which basicly means I am bored. Bored of Konoha. Bored of missions, and bored of well, everything. Nothing exciting ever happens around here.

Leaving doesn't sound so bad now, I guess could, it may be hard but It's worth a try. Tommorow I'm going to get supplies for my life-long vacation from the bore of Konoha. I Hinata Hyu-, no just plain Hinata, is leaving Konoha in 3 days time.

---Next Day---

I'm going to Ichiraku's before I get my supplies. Nobody was there, well anybody I knew anyway. I'll order Miso pork ramen with vegetables. As, I'm eating I take side glances every now and then. I am almost expecting somebody to jump out and know about me leaving and stop me. I jumped out of my seat when my teammate Kiba grabbed my shoulders. I put on a panicked expression during the whole ordeal. I turned around to meet Kiba face to face, he is grinning for some reason.

" Kiba, you scared me!" I say still a little shaken. Kiba just kept on grinning.

" Oops, sorry Hina." Kiba says not actually sounding sorry, still grinning. If I'll miss anything It will be Kiba and Shino, my other teammate, and Kureni-sensei, my teacher. Thinking about my team is making me feel sort of bad for leaving. But I guess I'll just have to make the best of the time I have left with them. For a split second I put on a pained expression, but Kiba saw it.

" What's wrong Hina?" Kiba asks sounding concerned, a worried expression on his handsome face.

" Nothing Kiba." I say sounding as cheerful as possible, for me anyway.

" If you say so." Kiba says not the least bit convinced.

Kiba ordered his ramen a few seconds after our little chat, which was a bowl of chicken and beef ramen.

We are both eating in a comfortable silence. Kiba and I finish our ramen after a few minutes.

" Hina, what are you doing today?" Kiba asks, which catches me off gaurd.

' Oh well, I'm getting supplies so I can abandon the vilage' NOT! Like I would tell him about my plan to leave the village, he will try and stop me.

" I am going to, uh, um, Ino! yeah I am going to visit Ino." I say nervously.

" Ino? I didn't know you hung out with Ino." Kiba says obviously oblivious to my real plans.

" Well, what did you think I was going to do?" I ask not hiding my curiosity, suspicous in his choice of words.

Kiba looks to be getting more nervous by the second, under my questioning gaze.

" Well..


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

"Well..."

End Recap.

Leaving, and Never Coming Back

Complications

" What is it Kiba?" I ask, curious at what his body language is saying.

" I, uh, wanted to ask, uh," He says almost unsure." Will you go out with me!" He shouts, it's a good thing were walking toward the training grounds in the forest or someone would might heard him. I catch on to what he says shortly, and it confuses me a little.

But the bad thing is, I have another problem to deal with. Since I'm leaving in a short while, I will have to deal with Kiba quickly. 'Sigh' Why are there so many problems to deal with?

" Let me think about it,okay?" I say, a sugary smile on my face at the end. I look at him just in time to see a light blush on his tanned cheeks. " Okay Hina-chan!" He says, flashing a dazzling smile that any girl would swoon over. I blush a little, 'Hey, it's not my fault he's so hot!' I tell my conscience.

Kiba really had grown-up over the past few years, and not just physically either. He has really matured, he's almost as smart as Shikamaru Nara in battle tactics. He's also the strongest on the disbanded team 8. He is really gentle and kind, except for Naruto, he's the nicest person in the village. I don't like Naruto anymore, I guess the feelings were more or less just admiration and not love at all. That's fine with me, I mean, I no longer have anyone holding me back by strong feelings. I don't have anything to hold me back anymore. I can leave without regret or hesitation now. But now, Kiba has shown to be a problem and might make me hesitant. I need to get this over quickly and quietly. 'Sigh' Why does everything have to be so hard? Why can't I leave without the fear of hesitation? Why can't I be like, like, I hate, and I really hate to say it. But why can't I be like _Itachi Uchiha._ Wait, I _can_be like him. I don't want to kill the Hyuuga's, I really don't.

Know one will see it coming. The sweet as sugar ex-heiress, the ex-Hyuuga. Know one would see it coming. That makes me feel like I would be betraying my friends. Yes, leaving the village would also be betraying them, but killing the Hyuuga's would be even worse. I am still surprised they let me go unmarked, with no 'Caged Bird Seal' on my for head. They let me go unconditionally, no strings attached. I wonder why they did that, did they think I was weak enough to die without their shelter? Well, if they did, why am I still living? Also, as far as they know I could give _myself_to Cloud or Sound. They would take an unmarked Hyuuga as a godsend. Oh, the irony that would be, but enough of my dark humor and many questions, at least for now.

I come out of my mind and into reality to find Kiba and I are now in fighting stances in the training grounds. 'Where was I?' I ask myself, not going to get an answer as far as I know.

I notice the stance I'm in, not liking it. 'Must have been instinct to get into this stance.' I muse to myself. I change from the Hyuuga stance into a different one, much like Rock Lee's, but different hand placement. I'm not going to turn my Byakugan on, I'm learning to fight perfectly without it, for if one day I was not to have it anymore I would still be able to fight proficiently.

I glance into Kiba's eyes to see playfulness, one of his cute, in my opinion, traits. His eyes tell me this will be a play match, no Justus's, just simple taijutsu.

We run at eachother, Kiba's fist pulled back and my palm, open and ready, pulled back as well. Just as we are about to collide, I reel my head back, my palm still rushing forward. His fist flies over my face, inches from my jaw. With his attack missing, he can't stop in time for my palm to thrust at his heart. A loud clapping sound echoes through the trees, meaning my attack landed. I jump back as he falls to the ground, almost knocking me down in the process. He moves to get up, but stops when he is about to lift himself up. He falls back down with a smile. " Gosh Hina-chan, you hit me pretty hard!" He says, laughing slightly. I gasp, I hadn't meant to hurt him bad enough for him not to be able to get up. " I'm sorry!" I yell and run over to him, kneeling down to help him up. My hands move in a blur, forming the hand signs to activate my byakugan. I scan his heart where I'd hit him, taking in the damaged chakra tenketsu's and slight bruising of muscle tissue above the heart. It must have hurt a lot.

I put him on his back in my lap and put my hands over his heart. It started accelerating, which is bad for the muscle tissue when it is damaged. " Kiba! Stop it!" I almost shouted, scared a little. It would be fine for me, but for Kiba to die when he didn't deserve it and when it was _my_fault. That, I wouldn't be able to take. I may want to leave, but I wouldn't want any of my friends, or probably soon to be enemies, to die. I concentrate chakra into my hands, a green glow emitting from them.

Kiba isn't the only one that's changed. I know lots of water-style techniques now, I have gained 50 meters to my Byakugan, and I taught _myself_medical ninjutsu. Know one but Kiba knows this though. No need to tell everyone the 'ex-Hyuuga' knows medical ninjutsu. They'd most likely make me heal people, which is a waste of my ability if you ask me. It's my ability so my opinion counts the most. They don't _need_to know, so I won't tell them. I don't want them to, they'd just use me for their own personal gain, and when I could heal no more, they would throw me away. No need for a broken kunai in your belt, so what do you do with it? You throw it away. Of course, that's how all inconveniences go away.

I come back into reality to notice the muscle tissue is unbruised now. I pull my hands away, and look up. What I see next makes me freeze.


End file.
